


Clowns Don't Die

by Miracles_and_MindHoney



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dead grubs, Gamzee going insane, Hermaphroditic Trolls, How Do I Tag, Multi, POV First Person, POV Gamzee Makara, Pregnant Trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miracles_and_MindHoney/pseuds/Miracles_and_MindHoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And somewhere a voice calls telling me I will live this life forever never dying, because it's just not funny if the clown dies…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clowns Don't Die

**Author's Note:**

> ok i know this is confusing as hell but i read a headcannon somewhere that once you go godtier in a doomed timeline you change into a horrorterror after going insane. so i went off that, basically he's remembering everything that's happened in a few different timelines and it's making him insane so yeah.

Blood.

There was so much blood.

Grasping my hair as I fall to the floor screaming out someone's long lost name. I don't even know who I'm screaming for anymore, I just need to hear something. After listening to nothing for so long, I just need to hear something. Kurloz…who was that. And why was I screaming his name. No… not who but…me wasn't that my name? Sometime ago I think it was, now the other voices are coming back.  
"MOTHER FUCK!" I throw my head back and scream to skaia. Who was going to hear my mute cries? Not my kitty bitch, no I robbed her of that. Wait no I didn't… I don't have a kitty bitch. She was that cat freak the blue-blooded motherfucker has. I look down to my hands and watch as the dark indigo purple blood drips from my face onto my hand then onto the floor far below. Why was the floor so far away? I lift my head up again, wait no I never lifted it in the first place. The room I'm in, I notice, is painted with golds, purples and reds but oh so dark, like someone forgot to turn on the lights. I blink slowly as my eyes trail around the room; oh there is a hole in the floor. I look down the hole at my feet; well that is why the floor is so far away. turning my head away from the far away floor in the hole I see more of the room. Just a room, without windows, without a door. Oh…wait no there's the door. Where am i? I look around again then walk to the wall to trail my fingers over the smooth wet? paint. Pulling my hand away I see that it never was paint but more blood. Slowly the golden rust rolls down my long thin fingers to my palm where it pools mixing it further. Well that's a nice colour. I wipe it on my spotted pants as I walk around the hole to the door. What the fuck where is the door? It was right here, or was it on the other side. I turn to look across the hole-less, bloodless room to look at the door placed neatly in the wall.  
"WELL FUCKASS ARE YOU JUST GOING TO STAND THERE ALL FUCKING DAY, STARING AND DROOLING LIKE THE MORONTIC CLOWN YOU ARE?!" Karkat or was it Kankri? No it was Kar-something cause he was my palebrother, but he's dead now. Just like the rest of them.  
"WE ALL MOTHERFUCKING FLOAT DOWN HERE MOTHERFUCKER" there's that voice again, no wait that was my voice. I really need to stop my screaming, I might wake someone up. I walk to the door again and open it to stare into the darkness that lay on the other side.  
"Wasn't there a hallway here before?" I stop hearing my own voice again. Yelling from down the hall make my long pointed ears flick up to pick up the sound. Well it sounds like Solbro and Fishy brother are fighting again. I really need to go calm my cold-blooded moirail down, we don't need something worse to happen not after he killed the grubs Sol was carrying. Huh I wonder where my red motherfucker is. No time for that shit though, someone is yelling my name from the darkness where the hall used to be. "Tavros? Is that you babe?" I take a step out wondering how he's calling for me when I killed him not two days before. "Babe I'm coming, but you have to keep it down. Your gonna wake up Sollux's grubs." I walk around the corner into Karkat's room.  
"FUCK FINALLY. You had me so worried where were you, Sollux just got into a fight with Eridan again and lost his grubs. Look I know I'm not your palemate anymore but please as your matesprit go calm fishfuck down before he kills us all." I nod happily understanding that Solbro was really looking forward to the day the grubs would be born. As a good mother should be, Sollux fought hard for them too. Too bad my palest brother wasn't any match for my rage. I fucking snapped his neck just as easily as I snapped his freaky fish fins off. I look down at my prey as he begs for his life after I just killed his matesprit.  
"Gamthee pleathe I'm begging you don't do thith, not the grubth. Pleathe not them." I just tilt my head to the side silent as the grave this lisping lowblood would soon be in. I raise my clubs together and bring them down hard on top of his rounded belly. Killing any chance we had of bringing back our race. Not I like I cared. I raised them again, feeling the golden blood falling on my head and dripping down my face, a manic grin splitting my face almost in half.  
"Hey Sollux your grubs are so full of miracles." I smile softly as I rub the littlest one on the head. Solbro is one tough fucker, I never would have though giving birth would be that hard looking. I look over at Karkat's own rounded belly, filled with my grubs. Too bad I never got to see them, or him again after he took a tumble over the cliff. I grin as I stare at my mate's broken body laying on the ground far below, and wipe a bit of blood from my face smearing it onto my already blood stained pants. Well I hafta go find Tavy and tell him I've been flushed for him. I gotta start it all over again with someone new. I cackle throwing my head back, eyes closed wind ripping through my thick tangled hair. I open my eyes slowly to look around the white room. I try to sit up, but find myself strapped down to a bed. I hear the soft beep of a something near my head , but I can't turn to look at it. It's in time with my blood pusher. Beep…beep….beep….beep….beep…. I smile, it hurts but I do anyway. So they finally took matters into their own hands. I listen hard trying to hear something, anyone's voice. But I know I won't hear anyone. I never do when I finally get to wake up in the real world; well I hope it's the real world anyway. I can't handle the nightmares anymore. Not when Karkat knows so much about me. I wonder how everyone is doing. No one ever comes to see me anymore. Not like they could anyway. You would have to be crazy to think the dead could talk, well….crazier than I am. I blink slowly watching as the room turns dark and I'm kneeling in front of a hole in the floor. With a quick glace around the room I see that the gold has already started to slip down the wall to mix with the red, brown and purple. I chuckle darkly, here we go again. I smile slowly; insanely as the dark indigo purple blood starts sliding down my face from cuts long since healed.  
"WELL THAT WAS A MOTHER FUCKING FUN TRIP. lets do it again sometime." I close my eyes, as all my friends deaths play out against my eyelids. I flutter my wings, feeling the ragged torn shreds brush my skin. I let out a sigh. We all would have made it, but someone just had to slip up. I lean my head back to skaia, god tier was our only hope to beat the black king. Well we all make it, and we beat him but we… no I loss everyone after I won. After pushing everyone passed the breaking point of rage, their bodies couldn't handle the rage and it tore them apart. Kar was one of the last to fall to the rage….. I watched his bright red eyes grow paler till only white was left… I heave a heavy sigh well we all die in the end. I open my eyes and look down.  
Blood.

There was so much blood.

Grasping my hair as I fall to the floor screaming out someone's long lost name...


End file.
